


Сливовое вино

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [35]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: некоторые семейные посиделки заканчиваются пьянкой с ниффлером.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 4





	Сливовое вино

**Author's Note:**

> неправильное обращение с магическими животными.

— Тесей! Что ты делаешь?!

Возмущению Ньюта не было предела. Ладно, его брат был большим любителем семейных посиделок и каждый раз пытался собрать всех, до кого только мог дотянуться. Это нормально для человека, который предпочитает демонстрировать людям уютный дом, а не красоту… хвоста, это показывает его стремление защищать и обихаживать свою жену и детей. Но, во-первых, почему Тесей каждый раз зовет на эти посиделки брата, а не одну из вьющихся вокруг него красавиц из «министерской семьи», а во-вторых, почему Тесей сейчас сидит в одиночестве на кухне в компании ниффлера, бутылки, рюмки и блюдца?!

— Мы разговариваем, — невозмутимо ответствовал Тесей, выпрямляясь и наливая в позолоченное блюдце немного сливового вина. Ниффлер, сперва поднявший лапку в приветственном жесте, с интересом принюхался и слизнул вино.

— Так. — Ньют быстро подошел к столу и забрал ниффлера. — Если ты будешь спаивать моих животных, то я больше не приду!

— Ты и так пришел впервые за последние… четыре года, — равнодушно пожал плечами Тесей и посмотрел в окно, за которым потихоньку разгорался рассвет. — И за все это время произнес четырнадцать слов. Не считая тех, что произнес сейчас, конечно.

— Как пришел, так и уйду. Так поступать с животными нельзя!

— Нельзя так поступать с людьми, Ньют. — Тесей наполнил рюмку и медленно пригубил. Он был пьян, и сейчас это стало очевидным по тому, как у него подрагивали пальцы и как изменились интонации, став более тягучими.

— Я в ответе за них. А ты не в ответе за других людей. И за меня. — Ньют отобрал у брата бутылку и развернулся к выходу. Тесей молчал. — Иди спать. Уже утро.

Первый солнечный луч вызолотил темные волосы Тесея, сделав их почти рыжими. Ньют вздохнул, подавив в себе желание встрепать их. Старший брат, всегда старший, но такой одинокий. И Ньют не смог бы заменить ему семью, которую он так хотел.

— Иди спать, — чуть мягче повторил Ньют, крепко удерживая попискивающего ниффлера. — А я пойду укладывать вот эту пьянь. И если ты не досчитаешься рюмок, то ты знаешь, почему так произошло!


End file.
